falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
12 gauge shotgun shell (Fallout Tactics)
12 gauge shotgun shell is a type of ammunition in Fallout Tactics. Characteristics Because one of your squad members starts with an Ithaca model 37 shotgun, 12 gauge shells are going to be one of the ammunition types you need to snap up. They're actually more common in the very first mission compared to all the rest, but you should be able to keep an ample supply of them all the way to Vault 0. They aren't the best rounds for the shotgun, but because flechette, slug, and EMP shells are very rare, they're going to be the ones you use the most. Variants 12 gauge flechette Shotgun ammunition, 12 gauge anti-personnel. Unlike standard shotgun rounds, which fire a dispersing cloud of round-ball shot, flechette rounds are designed specifically for antipersonnel applications against unarmored or armored targets. Although the primary propellant charge and wadding scheme remain the same, the round-ball shot is replaced with a cluster of small darts, typically forged from carbon steel or a harder metal. Armor-piercing flechettes can be made from tungsten, osmium, or even depleted uranium for large weapons. 12 gauge EMP shells Shotgun shell designed to deliver a concentrated EMP burst to a small area. Very effective against robotic enemies. Against personnel, however, EMP ammunition is almost ineffective. Firing an EMP-loaded shotgun at a human or animal foe is nothing more than a waste of valuable ammunition. EMP shells do not become available until late in the game and tends to be somewhat more costly than most other forms of shotgun ammunition. 12 gauge rubber Shotgun ammunition. Designed to stun or maim, but only occasionally kill. This is the lowest type of 12 gauge ammunition. 12 gauge slug shells Solid-slug shotgun ammunition. Damage is increased against individual, armored targets, but burst shots will rarely hit multiple targets. With a projectile weight of one ounce and a projectile diameter of 0.729" (effectively a .73 caliber weapon), the shotgun slug is a devastating projectile at short to medium ranges. However, its minimally-aerodynamic architecture limits its range, so a shotgun slug possesses superior ballistic characteristics over short ranges, but lacks the long-range lethality of a rifle round. Weapons using this ammunition * Beretta 470 Silverhawk * H&K CAWS * Ithaca Model 37 * Neostead Combat SG * Pancor Jackhammer Locations Flechette * 40 rounds appear for sale at Quartermaster Octavius after completion of the Rock Falls mission; 120 more will be added after the Mardin mission. * At Mardin one can find 18 rounds. * In St. Louis, 20 rounds can be found at the Fang Squad death site. * At Kansas City, 80 rounds can be found. * At Bunker Delta 60 rounds can be stolen from Andrew Smith and another 45 from Percy. * At Junction City, 30 rounds can be found in one of the houses and another 40 in the dungeon. * In Great Bend, 30 rounds are found on the corpse of one of the murdered local residents. * 67 rounds available from Hermit in the Hermit (special encounter) EMP shells * Trader special encounter, for sale. * Sold by the Brotherhood merchant at Bunker Delta after the Newton mission. * In a chest during the Buena Vista mission. Slug shells * Mardin, in the shelf inside the shed which is marked "heavily patrolled" on the map; also on some of the guards. * Cold Water, x10 can be bought from the merchant with a green shirt in the market place ** x20 are in a BoS crate on the far right in level 2 ** x32, x20 and x40 can be found on Quincy traitors in level 4 * Merchant special encounter, for sale. * Trader special encounter, for sale. Notes The 12 gauge rubber can not be found in the campaign. It is only available in multiplayer matches. Bugs The slug shells display the AP icon next the shotgun's ammunition count in the inventory window. Category:Fallout Tactics ammunition ru:Патроны для дробовика, 12 калибр